


Are You Reading Pieces Of Life ?

by Helene08



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, No murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helene08/pseuds/Helene08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt found on Tumblr .<br/>"I know I'm not supposed to make eye contact with anyone on the train, but you're reading a book I absolutely love. Did you get to that part where the thing happens yet ?" / AU .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Reading Pieces Of Life ?

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first langague , I'm really sorry for any mistakes or grammatical errors . I found this prompt on a OTP Tumblr site and it inspired me this story . For the need of this story this one-shot takes place in New-York . Hope you will all like it .

Connor Walsh was never a fan of public transport . There is always to many people and everyone in public transport seems to like to start their day by frowning or just not smiling at all . It's seems that it's a rule to not smile or even not showing I little ray of joy in here .

  
In fact he's not the type of person who always smiles no matter what , actually he's more a smirk kind of guy but still taking public transport is fucking depressing .

  
But here he is taking the train because his client lives in New Jersey and seriously who lives in New Jersey instead of New-York the city that never sleep ? He will never understand but he keeps doing what he loves, earn money and a good lawyer reputation so he will not complain about it .

  
The train finally arrived cutting his train of thoughts , he gets in , there is just few people at this time of the day. He finally found a seat and sit down with a relieved sigh . He know that he should not make eye contact with anyone on the train but the guy who is sat in front of him caught his attention .

Actually is not the guy _per say_ because he's the perfect example of the guy he avoided by any cost even for a one night stand. He's literally a Nerd Guy definition , wearing black glasses , Asian , cute and who certainly love to cuddle , the type of guy you make meet the parents. The type of guy that scream romantic and I believe in soulmates and fate and all this crap .

  
In other words he's everything that Connor is not . Why should he bother with the same person for the rest of his life when there are so many good fucks out there ? The word Boyfriend didn't even exist in his book . If he's being honest it will be more accurate to say that he's afraid of commitment .

  
So no, the guy sat in front of him was usually not the type of guy that would had attracted his attention on the street or in in a gay bar but then he surprisingly did .  
Well two things did actually, the book the guy is reading and the way he smiles reading at it . It send weird warm feelings in Connor stomach just seeing the stranger smile .

  
He ignores it and finally decide to engage a conversation feeling like a creepy stalker for looking at a stranger for five long minutes without saying a word .

  
"Hey excuse me but are you reading _Pieces of Life_ ? "

  
The famous guy looked away from the book to look at Connor confused before a warm smile replaced the confusion on his face and damn here this weird sensation is back again .

  
"Yes I love it ,actually one of my co-workers lend it to me saying that I should read this because it's beautifully written and that the plot is surprising until the very last page , like there is this twist in the end that she didn't saw coming .That the love story between the two characters are beautiful and romantic without being cheesy . And now I rambling , Sorry ! I'm Ollie by the way , no Oliver Hampton actually but everyone kinda calls me Ollie."

  
Connor tried to send him a seductive smirk but it ended up in a genuine smile instead as he said "Nice to meet you, I'm Connor Walsh just Connor, Oliver"

  
"That's makes it easy." said Oliver with a smile blushing .

  
Connor found cute the way Oliver blushed or always seems to smile even to random strangers .

  
He didn't hear Oliver until he repeated his question "Connor did you heard what I said ?”

  
“What ?” said Connor blanking his eyes to concentrate on Oliver voice.

  
“What do you do for a living ?” asked Oliver the book closed on his seat long forgotten .

  
“I recently become a lawyer in fact” said Connor with a pleased smile .

  
Oliver was impressed as he says “Wow it sounds amazing”

  
“It kinda is , I always loved challenges , so defending people is really great,” responded Connor “What about you ?”

  
Oliver then said “I fix problems for IT stuff , computer main brains it's kinda really boring actually but it pay the rent and well most of the time I like my job. “

  
Connor said “I don't think is boring.” he was surprised when he realized that he was really meaning it.

  
They then talked for ten long minutes about random things like the movies and shows that they liked , about they friends and co-workers. Connor discovered that Oliver actually lived in New-York but that he took the train for New-Jersey to help a friend with his computer problems . He was also surprised at how it was easy to talk to Oliver and to be with him in general without being it awkward or annoying it was instead exciting with a feeling of safety and _home_.

  
Oliver asked with a smile “So you have read _Pieces of Life_ no offense but I actually didn't pictured you at the kind of guy who will read a book like this .“

  
Connor responded "Well I'm not but I just loved this one so much. Did you get to the part where you discover that the guy is in fact dead for the entire time and it's Sarah who is telling the story to her kids about how she meet their dad ? It's was so painful and unexpected,"

  
And just like that the spell is broken . Oliver loosed his smile and gives him _a look_ . The look you give to someone who had spoiled you the last episode of Game of Thrones that you still didn't saw . The look you give to your friend who broke your phone in a party thinking _it would be funny_ to put it on a mixer.

  
"Wait ? What ?!" said Oliver taking the book as he opens it once again . He said with a incredulous tone "Daniel is dead but the story is written on his point of view ?!!"

  
"No - yes the writer did it on purpose , Look I'm sorry. " said Connor horrified .

  
Oliver just sighed closing the book as the train stopped on the next station and he said not bothering to hide his annoyance "Look it's fine I need to stop here anyways."

  
Oliver get up , take his bag and the book as Connor tried to take his arm as he said apologetically "Wait ! Ollie - I'm really sorry I didn't wanted to ruin the book for you !"

  
Connor didn't know why he sounded so desperate about this and why did the word "Ollie" feel pretty good coming from his mouth . Like it's a habit, something familiar and domestic . Like he's supposed to said this nickname for the rest of his life .

  
Oliver said with a small polite smile that didn't reach his ears "Don't worry Connor is fine . I really need to go my friend is waiting for me it was nice meeting you."

  
Without another word Oliver practically ran off while the doors of the train closed behind him and the train started once again. Connor is left alone on his seat and he still didn't know why his heart stopped at Oliver small polite smile or why he's suddenly feeling sad thinking about it .

  
Oliver is behind the reception desk of his IT agency , he's on the phone solving a computer problem. Delia one of his co-workers is leaning against the IT desk center. She hears him says to the other person to just restart the computer now . Oliver suddenly smiles so Delia assumed that the problem is solved she's proven right when Oliver said “Here you go . You're welcome, Goodbye Miss Anderson.”

  
Delia then turned her head to the entrance of the department and she said seeing Connor coming to the reception desk with a smile and a laptop case “Wow stop the presses . Who is that _Bruce Wayne_ ?”

  
Oliver has still the phone tucked under his chin while he's looking at a file he start to sing the name “Bruce Wayne-Bruce-Bruce Wayne -Bruce huh Bruce Wayne-Brucy Wayne-Bruce huh Bruce Wayne" then he finally noticed Connor who had a amused smile he drops the phone and the file simultaneously surprised and let out a “Wow”  
Connor continued to look at Oliver who blushed ashamed because One : he admits that he overacted a little the last day in the train and Two : he honestly never thought that he will saw Connor again .

  
“Connor ! Why- what are you doing here ?” asked Oliver .

  
Connor smirked and said “I kinda need your help actually , well a IT help . See a virus or something corrupted my computer I can't seems to get rid of it and I really need it for work . Nice singing voice by the way , I didn't knew that you had that in you”

  
Oliver rolled his eyes and found a confidence he didn't know he had when he said sarcastically “Really and me who had thought that you were here to ruin another book for me”

  
Delia let out a amused chuckle they both looked at her and she suddenly pretended to be very interested in the box of pen in front of her .

  
Connor looked at Oliver again and responded “Well no Oliver I promise, look I really need my computer.”

  
Oliver asked him to give him his laptop which Connor did. Oliver took it and start to turn in on he works on it suddenly really concentrated as Delia and Connor both looked at him with a curious look.

  
It took for Oliver exactly 20 minutes and 18 seconds before he smiled closing the computer . He gives it back to Connor saying “Here good as new . You had a pretty bad virus actually who had deleted some of your files in your computer but I found them again and there you had all your files and most importantly no virus !”

  
Connor was impressed as Delia smiled knowing it would be a piece of cake for her friend and co-worker .

  
Connor smiled and said a genuine "Thanks," then he added “Look I'm really sorry about the book seriously it was a slip , I really didn't mean to do that.”

  
Oliver said with a nervous smile “No I'm the one who should be sorry I must say that I overacted a little.”

  
Connor smiled and then said “What about I make it up to you ? Did you had time for a coffee ? “

  
“You don't need to do that seriously,“ responded Oliver shaking his head .

  
“Well is also as a thank you for my computer you're literally saved my life.” insisted Connor with a smirk .

  
Delia followed the exchange amused as Oliver asked with a frown “So it's a date-date ? Or a thanks-slash-I'm sorry-date ?”

  
Connor almost wanted to say that he didn't do boyfriends or even dates but he didn't . He also didn't told him about the fact that he practically stalked Oliver on Internet to found where he works and that he actually looked at the worst virus on internet he can found and infected his computer on purpose to have a excuse for seeing him,no he didn't told him that instead he goes with “Yes it's a date“

  
Oliver smile was the only answer and Connor can help but smiling back at him.

  
Oliver is on the train from New-Jersey for Philadelphia reading another a book when a black girl sat in the seat in front of him and said to him with a smile .

  
"Wow it is _The One who Kills_ ? I love this book ! I was so surprised when I learned that the medical examiner was actually the killer !"

  
Oliver looked away from his book to look at the black girl who then said realizing what she had done "Oh my god ! Oh my god , I'm so so sorry !"

  
Oliver said with a amused smile "Don't worry it's fine . I think it's a sign that I definitely need to stop reading books in trains . I'm Oliver by the way"

  
The black girl with classy clothes , a shirt and a skirt, responded back "Michaela Pratt and I'm really,really sorry once again seriously ! I mean I would have killed my friends if they had done the same thing to me ! "

  
Oliver just let out a amused laugh as he said with a warm smile "I already told you it's fine . It's kinda funny actually the last person who actually spoiled me a book did it two years ago and he ended up being my husband."

  
Just then Michaela finally noticed the gold wedding band on Oliver's finger while he closed the book and put it next to him on his seat .

  
Michaela smiled and said surprised “Wow it's sound like a unusual first meeting on my side my fiancé ,Caleb, was one of my old boss client,“

  
Oliver asked surprised “ So you're a lawyer too?”

  
“Yes, I used to work with the attorney lawyer Annalise Keating but now I'm on my own with three others friends who where her interns as well.”

  
Oliver knew about her from her name and reputation since he and Connor moved to Philly one year ago feeling that New-York was just not for them anymore wishing for a more quiet city and most importantly a biggest place . Oliver really loved their house, _303_ feels more like home for both of them than the tiny apartment he once had in New-York .

  
Connor sometimes talked about Annalise saying that he would have loved to work and learn from her because she such a _bad-ass_ woman and attorney lawyer .

  
Oliver smiled and said as him and Michaela shared a look “It's funny how sometimes you meet people,”

  
“Yes , I guess we can say that” agreed Michaela with a smile .

 

**Author's Note:**

> So no spoilers per say since I invented the books tittle so any resemblance to real persons or real plot books is purely coincidental. I didn't added Michaela as a Character for it to be a surprise . Merry (late) Christmas to everyone , I send all my wishes of happiness , luck and love to all of you for 2016 . God it is February yet ? The winter-premiere of How To Get Away With Murder is so far away I just can't wait any longer !


End file.
